goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Williams
Emma Williams is an English actress. Biography Born in Halifax, Williams gained her big break after being cast in The Parole Officer whilst she was sitting her A-Levels. This led to her being cast in the new stage musical Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Williams would then go on to appear in a number of original stage productions, as well as to appear in television shows such as Casualty and films such as First Night, where she played professional opera singer Tamsin Ford. Singing Williams had an accomplished musical career beginning from her debut as Truly Scrumptious in the original London cast of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Williams would go on to originate a number of roles in fringe productions such as Sex, Chips & Rock n' Roll before her role as Louisa in Zorro earned an Oliver Award nomination for Best Actress. She would later appear in the 2007 concert production of Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street before gaining a second Olivier nomination for Love Story. Television Bleak House (2005) *The Raggle Taggle Gypsies (solo) Stage Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (2002)(originated the role) *Toot Suits (contains solo lines) *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *Truly Scrumptious (contains solo lines) *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (Nautical reprise) *Teamwork (contains solo lines) *Doll On A Music Box/Truly Scrumptious (Reprise)(duet) *Chitty Flies Home Bat Boy: The Musical (2004) *Christian Charity (contains solo lines) *Ugly Boy (solo) *Whatcha Wanna Do? (duet) *Show You a Thing or Two (contains solo lines) *Comfort and Joy (contains solo lines) *Three Bedroom House (duet) *Inside Your Heart (duet) *I Imagine You're Upset (contains solo lines) *Hold Me, Bat Boy (contains solo lines) Sex, Chips & Rock n' Roll (2005)(originated the role) Promises, Promises (2005) *You'll Think of Someone (duet) *Knowing When to Leave (solo) *Whoever You Are (I Love You)(solo) *I'll Never Fall in Love Again (solo) Tomorrow Morning (2006)(originated the role) *Everything Changes (contains solo lines) *When I'm A Bride (solo) *I Remember (contains solo lines) *The Secret Tango (contains solo lines) *Catherine's Moment (duet) *After Tonight (contains solo lines) *The Pool Guy (duet) *POVs (contains solo lines) *The Girl in the Mirror (solo) *All About Today (contains solo lines) Desperately Seeking Susan (2007)(originated the role) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007) *Green Finch and Linnet Bird (solo) *Ladies in Their Sensitivities/Kiss Me (contains solo lines) *Johanna (quartet) (contains solo lines) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) A Model Girl (2007)(originated the role) Zorro (2008) *In One Day (contains solo lines) *Falling (solo) *A Love We'll Never Live (duet) *Djobi Djobi (duet) *Man Behind the Mask (solo) *Fiesta Love Story (2010)(originated the role) *Jenny's Piano Song (solo) *Winter's Night (contains solo lines) *Jenny's Piano Song (Reprise)(solo) *What Happens Now? (duet) *Nocturnes (Pre-Echo)(solo) *Summer's Day (contains solo lines) *Pasta (duet) *Everything We Know (duet) *The Tide Has Turned (contains solo lines) *Nocturnes (solo) *Everything We Know (Reprise)(duet) Momentous Musicals (2012) *I Know Him So Well (duet) *Mein Herr (contains solo lines) *Hushabye Mountain (solo) A Spoonful of Sherman (2014) Mrs Henderson Presents (2015)(originated the role) *It Starts With a Dream (contains solo lines) *Perfect Dream (contains solo lines) *He's Got Another Think Coming (contains solo lines) *What a Waste of a Moon (Reprise)(duet) *If Mountains Were Easy to Climb (duet) Annie, Get Your Gun (2015) *Doin' What Comes Natur'lly (contains solo lines) *The Girl That I Marry (duet) *You Can't Get a Man with a Gun (solo) *Moonshine Lullaby (contains solo lines) *There's No Business Like Show Business (Reprise)(solo) *They Say It's Wonderful (duet) *You Can't Get a Man with a Gun (Reprise)(solo) *Entr'acte: The European Tour (contains solo lines) *I Got Lost In His Arms (solo) *I Got the Sun in the Morning (duet) *An Old-Fashioned Wedding (duet) *Anything You Can Do (duet) *They Say It's Wonderful (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Radio Sunset Boulevard (2004) *Let's Have Lunch (contains solo lines) *Every Movie's a Circus (duet) *Every Movie's a Circus (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Girl Meets Boy (duet) *This Time Next Year (contains solo lines) *Paramount Conversations (contains solo lines) *Girl Meets Boy (reprise)(duet) *Betty's Office at Paramount (duet) *Too Much in Love to Care (duet) *The Final Scene (contains solo lines) Albums First Things Last (2011) *Leap (solo) Gallery Ballwilliamsscrumptious.jpeg|'Truly Scrumptious' with Caractacus Potts in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Williamsrosa.jpeg|'Rosa Cartwright' in Bleak House. williamsfran.jpg|'Fran Kubelik' in Promises, Promises. williamskat.jpg|'Kat' in Tomorrow Morning. williamssusan.jpg|'Susan' in Desperately Seeking Susan. williamskeeler.jpg|'Christine Keeler' in A Model Girl. williamsluisa.jpg|'Luisa' in Zorro. williamslovestory.jpg|'Jenny' and Oliver in Love Story. williamsmaureen.jpg|'Maureen' in Mrs Henderson Presents. williamsannie.jpg|'Annie Oakley' in Annie, Get Your Gun. Williams, Emma Williams, Emma